Sunscreen, Prom and a Pool Table
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Careful with suncream. Pick outfits carefully. Watch when cooking. Keep your eyes open. Pick your moments to ask questions. Never tell your parents about your sex life. Submitted for ZA Angels Olympics Drabble Decathlon. Themes- 1,4,5,8,9,10


**A/n This was harder than it looks lol. But a lot of fun. I only like the first one (exactly 100 words ;) ) and the last one :D but please enjoy**

* * *

**Sunscreen, Prom and a Pool Table**

1. Troy, Gabriella and a Bottle of Sunscreen

He slammed his hand into the bottle in frustration, trying to unblock it, eyes widening in shock as the liquid squirted its way across her back. Overshooting the mark and landing all over her bronzed stomach, and the exposed swell of her breasts.

"Troy! That's so cold!"

Grinning, Troy let a blush cover his cheeks as the frustration at the past 5 minutes of banging the yellow bottle reached a head. Sharpay stalked towards them, dressed, or rather not dressed, in a tight bejewelled pink bikini, a smirk curling onto her lips.

"My my. What have you two been doing?"

4. Sharpay, Ryan and a Costume Malfunction

Her face was twisted into a look of pure horror, her eyes shooting knives at the costume rail.

Ryan stood, hardly being able to talk, the absence of his beloved hats almost making him shake in worry. What on earth was he to do now?

She spun on her Christian Louboutin heels, the fury in her eyes brewing like a storm as she slammed her hand onto Ryan's chest, the sweater vest he was wearing sickening her to her very soul. A blood curdling scream leaving her lips as she screamed into the empty theatre.

"Not ONE of these outfits is pink!"

5. Troy, Gabriella and a Kitchen Disaster

The smoke poured from the oven, the shrill screaming of the fire alarm awakening the couple from their gentle nap. Troy's eyes widening as he smelt the thick black smog that poured from his kitchen. His father was going to kill him.

Screaming Gabriella leapt up, flour still stuck in clumps in her long chestnut brown hair. Pulling open the oven doors desperately she waved the smoke from her face, choking on it slightly.

Troy shook his head in disappointment before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Guess we won't be making cakes in the near future."

8. Troy, Gabriella and a Kiss

Her eyes were open as she lay on her bed, thinking about what she had just done. She had kicked Troy Bolton out of her house and slammed the door in his face just as he was about to kiss her.

She closed her eyes briefly to try and get the image of Troy's lips a breadth from hers out of his head. A pleasurable sensation filled her as she felt a pressure on her lips. Opening her eyes she blinked slowly. This was so not happening.

"I'll see you at school Gabi"

He walked back onto her balcony and hopped over the railing. Oh. My. God.

9. Chad, Taylor and a Slap On The Head

He tucked the basketball under his arm. Stretching as he walked into the science lab. A smirk covering his face, the crazy head of curls bouncing in excitement. He was going to ask her.

Her dark brown eyes were focused on the Bunsen burner in front of her, the test tube bubbling with a dangerous green substance. Chad smirking as he leant into her.

"Prom?"

The contents of the tube flew across the desk smothering the basketball, the liquid starting to eat through the rubber. Chad's face a picture of horror as he watched his ball disintegrate. Wincing as the hard thwack of Taylor's hand shook his brain.

10. Troy, Gabriella and an Awkward Moment.

"I met Elton John on a plane"

"My husband knows the Mafia"

"I fucked Gabi on our new pool table"

The sound of a metal tray crashing to the floor was heard as Gabriella walked into the room carrying appetisers. Her eyes darted between her parents and Troy's a look of total disbelief on her face, as she watched her father's hardened gaze and the queasiness filling both her and Troy's mother's face, while Coach Bolton looked like he wanted to punch something. She looked to Troy, the colour drained from his face as he processed what he had just said.

"Shit"


End file.
